Star Wars The Story of Jedi Knight Leia Skywalker and Luke Organa
by BrenRome
Summary: The finale in my 'what if' stories where Leia was raised on Tatooine and Luke on Aldreaan. Leia Skywalker, now nearly complete with her Jedi Training, returns to Tatooine to rescue Han Solo from Jabba the Hutt before returning to the Rebellion to restore balance to the force once and for all. (I own NOTHING. This is for FAN-Purposes only, PLEASE don't sue!)


**Hi, everyone. So, yeah. Here's the Star Wars Fanfic I promised. Sorry it took so long, but life and other fanfic commitments had to come first. Anyways, this is the conclusion to the alternate universe trilogy of Leia Skywalker and Luke Organa. It seems fitting to post it the day before Episode VII comes out. As such, I will ask for no spoilers for** _ **The Force Awakens**_ **here as I am seeing it on Sunday as part of my annual Christmas Party tradition at home where my friends and I go out to see a new movie every Christmas. This one is going to be the story with probably the most changes to the original, so prepare yourselves to see what happens. I would also like to say that since people felt that the one-shot condensed format last time made my ESB story seem short, you'll be happy to know that this one will have multiple chapters once again. Last time, I forgot to mention that in terms of this universe's EU continuity, I'm leaving implications of a mixture of both the original EU, and the newer one (particularly, the new Star Wars comics by Marvel which ironically to me seem to be the most effort Marvel has given to any of their stories in years next to George A Romero's creator-owned Empire of the Dead. And those aren't even in the mainstream continuity, and yet I have made my decision to stop buying Marvel after their current 'crossover event' finishes until Marvel gets their act together and hires people who actually know what they're doing.) Anyways, I might do the sequel trilogy of this universe depending on how they turn out, but who can say? Oh, and before I forget, special thanks to Legionary Prime and ro781727 for helping me with the Leia/Jabba dialogue segments. I was hitting some writer's block with coming up with proper dialogue between them in this version and they were generous to help me out, so they both deserve special recognition. So with all that said, please enjoy. And as always, I own NOTHING. This is for FAN-Purposes only, so PLEASE don't sue! Enjoy!**

 _ **A Long Time Ago, in a Galaxy Far, Far Away…**_

 **STAR WARS**

 **EPISODE VI: RETURN OF THE JEDI**

 **Leia Skywalker has returned to her home planet of Tatooine to rescue her rebel ally and love, Han Solo, from the clutches of the vile gangster, Jabba the Hutt.**

 **Little do they know that the Rebellion could be doomed. The Emperor has ordered construction of a new armored space station. One more powerful than the first dreaded Death Star. Once operational, this new Space Station could sign the end of the Rebellion who await either to hear from their most powerful leaders, or commence possibly the only attack they can on the station without them.**

 _ **Tatooine…**_

Leia once told herself that she'd never come back here again. And yet despite that promise she made when she ran away to become the heroine that the Rebellion needed, she seemed to find herself drawn back to her home planet not once, but twice. The first time was to recover documents from Ben's old home which she was currently using as a base of operations and training facility, and now it was to rescue her love from the clutches of the gangster who had put a bounty on his head since the day she first met him. A few years ago, Leia might've driven herself straight into Jabba's palace and fought her way inside without batting an eye. However, she was a much different woman now. Over the past year, she had visited Yoda on Dagobah and had trained a bit further with him. Naturally, Yoda was upset at her fighting Vader too soon, but she kept her questions about Vader's true identity hidden as she wanted to just focus on her current training and then ask when the time was right. Of course, she barely saw him due to a number of missions she had to perform for the rebellion, as well as some hunting for the location of Han. But it all paid off as the group had eventually learned of Han's location here on Tatooine in Jabba's own personal palace.

Luke had gone to prepare a fake bounty hunter costume that he would use to get inside Jabba's palace to free Han, by pretending that he had captured Chewbacca and then freeing Han that night while everyone was asleep. However, that was the second option they had. Leia would be the final option and would make Jabba see things her way if he refused to her requests. The first option, though was what she was preparing for now.

Smiling at Artoo, she stood up having prepared the beginning of her hologram recording speech which she would have Artoo deliver to Jabba alongside See-Threepio. Leia stood proudly as she faced Artoo while the droid captured her video for the message to the crime-lord.

"Greetings, mighty Jabba." Leia introduced, "I am Leia Skywalker, Jedi Knight and a good friend of Captain Solo. I seek an audience with your greatness to bargain for his life."

She paused feeling that when this was played, people would take it as a joke and gave herself the estimated time to wait for them to quiet before continuing.

"I know your anger with Han Solo is huge, exalted one," She assured, "But I'm sure that we can devise a mutually beneficial arrangement in exchange for Solo. As a token of my good-will, I present to you a gift. These two droids. Both are hardworking and will serve you well."

With that, she finished the recording. Artoo whined, but Leia patted him on the head.

"Don't worry, Artoo." Leia assured, "I'm not going to leave you with him permanently. Besides, if it all goes wrong and Luke doesn't get Han, I'll be there to save you. Which is why I'm trusting you with this…"

She reached into a box behind her and pulled out her new lightsaber. Seeing as how the original had been lost during her fight with Vader, Leia had used the remaining notes left by Ben and spare resources that she found in her journeys to create a new lightsaber. It seemed impossible at first, but Leia somehow knew exactly how to construct it when the time came to put it together. When she had looked for any more information on Anakin Skywalker in Ben's notes, one thing she found was that Anakin had apparently been a great mechanic in addition to being a powerful Jedi and star-pilot. Leia didn't know whether this was true or not, or if she should be happy or ashamed if Anakin and Vader were one in the same.

With the lightsaber in her hand, Leia put her weapon in a secret compartment inside Artoo's head. If Jabba did accept the gifts in exchange for Han, then she would eventually sneak into the palace before they left to retrieve her weapon while the others slept. If not, then either Luke or she would retrieve it depending on how her second phase fared.

"Now remember," Leia told Artoo, "Threepio can't know this or he'll flip out. Okay?"

Artoo beeped and whirred, clearly having understood his task.

"Then good luck." Leia told him.

With that, Artoo left to get Threepio and begin the journey to Jabba's palace. Lando had already infiltrated as a guard within the palace, so everything would hopefully work out. Leia had become better at having patience and planning since the attack on Vader. She knew now that she couldn't end up going in without some kind of strategy. So now that she had one, she would now wait and meditate in order to prepare her for the challenges that she faced ahead after they rescued Han. Unfortunately, she got nothing for her precognition. It was just simply a black and murky void which told her nothing of her future. Leia had trouble seeing the future ever since she resumed her training following the rescue of Han. She couldn't sense anything that regarded Vader, which was worrying her because she needed as much info as she could before she went to face him again.

On the positive side, she could see futures that didn't involve Vader and that would come in handy for the alliance. Additionally, her other force skills had greatly increased to the point where Leia was officially a Jedi Knight now.

Whatever the case was, Leia decided to meditate for a while and prepare herself if it turned out she needed to rescue Han after all.

….

 _ **Later,**_

 _ **Jabba's Palace…**_

Luke Organa knew he shouldn't be here. He should be meeting with the Rebels to discuss their next plan against the Empire. Rumor had it that the Rebels had once again attained plans to the Emperor's new battle station, and how to destroy it.

However, Leia had insisted on this (which was unusual considering how much more focused she was now as opposed to a few years ago,) and Luke still felt obligated to help rescue Han. Han had willingly given himself up to be frozen in carbonite, and Luke respected him for that. The former smuggler was just as important to the Rebellion, and Luke owed him for everything he did.

So here he was, dressed in the guise of a bounty hunter named Boushh, leading Chewbacca down the flight of stairs to Jabba's palace as he was pretending to bring him in. Lando had already infiltrated the palace as one of Jabba's guards to let him know how the negotiations had gone. They were as to be expected, as Jabba flat-out refused to give up Han yet still kept Threepio and Artoo. So now, Luke was going to wait for the right moment before he tried rescuing Han.

As Luke brought Chewie in, he saw the giant fat slug-like creature for what he was. Behind him was Threepio, who looked nervously at Chewie.

Luke then began to speak in the language that Boushh spoke in, to tell Jabba he had come to collect a reward for bringing Chewbacca in. The language itself was high-pitched, and sounded a bit gravely which was forcing Luke to use a translator device in order to fool everyone. Since he was the infamous leader of the Rebellion, his reputation was known amongst crime lords (especially Jabba,) and Luke knew that if they recognized him, he would definitely be locked up and held for ransom. Or worse.

After the repulsive creature laughed having heard 'Boushh's' statement, he said something to Threepio who translated for him.

"The great Jabba will now like to hear your price for your reward." Threepio said, sheepishly.

Luke replied saying he'd take fifty-five thousand. When Threepio told Jabba this, the great Hutt simply smacked him in the face and roared something in response.

"The great Jabba the Hutt would like to know why he should pay fifty-thousand." Threepio asked.

Luke simply took out a thermal detonator to show he meant business, as he told the crowd his reason.

"Oh dear!" Threepio declared, "Boushh demands it…because he's holding a thermal detonator!"

At that moment, almost everyone in the throne room leapt for cover including Jabba's court-jester pet, the Salacious Crumb. The only ones who didn't move were Boba Fett (who pointed a gun at Luke,) and Jabba. Although it was obvious why Jabba didn't move, he didn't seem as afraid as his guests. Instead, he simply laughed and spoke something. Luke knew only a little huttese, but knew some of the words Jabba was saying was of great praising to him. Good. It meant that Jabba truly believed that Luke was who he was pretending to be. After turning to Threepio, Jabba mumbled something as Threepio looked back to the crowd.

"He agrees!" Threepio declared.

Everyone cheered and Salacious Crumb emerged from behind the throne also looking relieved. As two of Jabba's pig-like guards took the Wookie away as Chewie roared with displeasure.

….

 _ **Later…**_

Luke crept quietly back into the throne room. It was late, so anyone that was behind was already asleep. However, the throne was very open, so Luke had to make sure that he moved quietly since everything seemed to echo now.

Finally making it to the floor of the throne room, Luke turned and saw Han still frozen in carbonite. Moving over to the control panel of the slab, he pressed the buttons that he had been told to press and silently prayed that the unfreezing process would be quick, quiet, and wouldn't damage Han in the process. Slowly, a red light started to glow around Han's body. It quickly spread as his body was soon separated from the carbonite and Han was able to move again. At this point, Han quickly fell to the ground, but Luke managed to catch him before he could make contact.

"Wh…wha…" Han mumbled nervously.

"Relax." Luke assured, with a whisper, "Stay quiet."

"I can't see." Han declared, "What's…what's happening?"

"You are free of the carbonite, but you have hibernation sickness. Your eyesight will return in time, though."

Han looked at the stranger confused.

"Who are you?" He asked.

At this moment, Luke lifted his helmet so Han could see.

"A friend." Luke told him.

"Luke!" Han said, before Luke shushed him, "Am I glad to see you." Han finished in a softer tone. "Where are we?"

"Jabba's palace." Luke explained, "C'mon. We have to leave now!"

He helped Han up, but they stopped when they heard a deep loud laugh.

"What's that?" Han asked, "Wait…I know that voice…"

With that, the curtain behind them opened to reveal Jabba and his people laughing at the site before them.

"Jabba!" Han said, trying to find where Jabba's voice was coming from, "Jabba listen to me; I was on my way to pay you back! I was; honestly! I just got a little side-tracked is all. Now I know we've had our differences, but I'm sure we can work things out."

Jabba just laughed at him.

"It's too late for that, Solo." Jabba replied, "You may have been a great smuggler, but now you're nothing more than Bantha Fodder."

"So what's going to happen?!" Luke asked.

"Consider yourself as some insurance for if anyone comes around." Jabba replied, before turning to his guards, "Take them away!" He ordered.

With that, the pig guards and Lando (who gave Luke an assuring look,) took Han and the Prince away.

"Jabba, I'll pay you triple!" Han declared, "You're throwing away a fortune! Don't be a fool!"

"We have powerful friends, Jabba." Luke added, "You're going to regret this."

"I'm sure." Jabba called.

With that, Han and Luke were eventually brought to the prison cell and thrown in. Han groaned as he tried to stand up, but having hibernation sickness wasn't exactly helping him.

"Well this is just great." Han said, sarcastically.

Just then, he heard a familiar groan and looked up.

"Chewie?!" He asked, "Chewie is that you?!"

The faithful Wookie walked up and pulled Han into a great big hug, patting his head.

"Well at least they had the decency to lock us up together." Luke said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah." Han said, not sharing Luke's optimism, "Except that unless we can get out of here, we're going to spend the rest of our lives here as the Rebellion gets destroyed by the Empire wondering where we are!"

"Relax." Luke explained, "We have a plan. Leia's on her way."

"Leia?!" Han asked, amazed, "Look, your highness, I know she can be good looking, but I bet even she can't charm Jabba into letting us leave."

"She won't have to." Luke assured, "Right, Chewie?"

Chewbacca growled and nodded as Han looked at his companion amazed.

"Waitasec!" Han declared, "Slow down, Chewie! Did you say she's a Jedi Knight now?!"

Chewie nodded and Han shrugged.

"Well, I hope she knows what she's doing." Han told them.

"She does. She's been spending all this time planning to get you out. I'm sure she has it covered." Luke replied.

…

 _ **The Next Day…**_

Leia watched as the gates opened thanks to her using the force. It was very little effort to move something that size, and thanks to her training, it required almost no thought. As she walked down the hallway, she noticed some pig-like guards heading her way. She simply pointed at both of them and the two suddenly felt their necks tightening just enough to knock them out.

Approaching the entrance to Jabba's throne room, Leia saw Bib Fortuna, Jabba's own personal majordomo, approach her.

"You!" He hissed quietly, "You are Leia Skywalker. You are not allowed in here!"

"I am here to see Jabba." Leia said, softly and respectfully even though scum like Jabba and his men didn't deserve it.

"The great Jabba is asleep!" Bib declared, "You will not speak to him. He instructed me to tell you that there will be no bargin…"

Bib stopped as Leia locked eyes on him and used the force powers of persuasion.

"You will take me to Jabba now." She commanded.

"I will take you to Jabba now." Bib nodded, as Leia smiled.

"Thank you." Leia said, "You serve your master well."

"I serve my master well."

"And he will reward you." Leia added.

"And he will reward me." Bib nodded, as Leia beheld the massive crime lord sleeping on his throne. He was disgusting to look at and a few years ago, Leia would have simply barged in with a thermal detonator and blown Jabba sky-high. But she wasn't that kind of reckless farm girl anymore. She was a mature woman and a Jedi Knight. A knight who followed rules of diplomacy even when faced with scum, needed to be offered a chance.

As Bib got behind Jabba Threepio noticed her.

"Oh, thank heavens!" Threepio announced, "Mistress Leia's come to rescue me!"

"Master." Bib spoke, as Jabba awoke with a start. His guests soon filled in the rest of the room including Boba Fett. Leia only regarded him with a kind smile as if they were old friends before turning back to the Hutt.

"Master, I present to you the great Leia Skywalker, Jedi Knight." Bib declared.

"You fool!" Jabba roared in Huttese (Leia had spent enough time on Tattoine to know what Jabba's language,) "I told you not to admit her."

"I must be allowed to speak." Leia said, using her persuasion on both the Hutt and Bib.

"She must be allowed to speak." Bib told Jabba.

"You fool!" Jabba replied, "She's using an old Jedi Mind trick on you!"

With that, Bib fell unconscious as Salacious Crumb simply giggled at Leia's failure to persuade Jabba. She didn't know that Jabba would be able to resist her powers, but went along with her mission nonetheless. She still had a few more tricks up her sleeve, after all.

"You will bring Captain Solo, Prince Organa and the Wookie to me." Leia told Jabba as she removed her hood, so everyone could see her face. Jabba looked more impressed with Leia's features than what she was saying since he was licking his mouth and his tail was waggling.

Jabba simply laughed and smiled at her grimly.

"Your mind powers do not work on me, girl." He declared as the rest of his chamber laughed.

"Nonetheless," Leia told him calmly, "I am taking Captain Solo and his friends. You can either profit from this, or be destroyed. But I warn you not to underestimate my powers."

Jabba simply chuckled again with his audience as Leia saw Lando in his guard disguise watching. She turned her attention back to the Hutt as he finished laughing.

"I'll tell you what, Jedi," Jabba announced, "Since you mentioned benefiting, I am willing to strike a deal. I shall release Captain Solo and his friends, but you in turn must do something for me. My last slave dancer seems to have moved on now. You seem calm and focused especially for a woman of your type. If you are willing to be my slave girl, I shall release your friends. But you in turn must remain my slave forever."

At the sound of this, everyone in the chamber (except for Leia, Boba, Lando, and Threepio,) laughed hard, imagining the girl in something less revealing than the dark robe that she was wearing. Leia would have obviously killed Jabba there and then for that, but kept her emotions under control as she looked at Jabba seriously.

"I'm sorry." Leia said, "That is an offer I cannot refuse. The Rebellion needs us all there. That is my final offer."

"Mistress Leia!" Threepio called, "You're standing right on the…"

He was silenced when a guard knocked him away as Jabba sighed.

"Then my apologies." He said, "Then you will now share Oola's fate."

With that, Leia used the force to quickly grab a blaster rifle, but before she could shoot, Jabba hit a button on his throne and she found herself falling down a trap door along with one of Jabba's pit guards. Leia landed face-first on a stone ground, looking up to see Jabba and his people looking down at her through a gate above. Leia looked at her surroundings to see that she now stood in some kind of dungeon.

Suddenly, there was a loud metal groaning as a nearby metal door not unlike the once that was the entrance to his palace, opened up to reveal a giant Rancor. Leia looked shocked, but deep down she was calm. She remembered Yoda's training at that above all, the Rancor might be bigger than her, but Leia was a Jedi Knight. Size mattered not to her.

Rolling out of the way as the Rancor took a giant swipe at the ground, Leia watched as she pretended to look in horror as the giant monster picked up the pig-guard and put him in the Rancor's mouth. It bit down hard, giving a sickening scream and then titled its head upwards, swallowing the beast whole. The crowd above her cheered as Leia took note of a nearby bone lying nearby her. Leia pretended to use it as a weapon while the beast came near her, fooling the audience into thinking that she was a fool and not an actual Jedi. Leia let the Rancor pick her up, still clutching the bone tightly. Just before she could be put in its mouth, Leia thrusted the bone in there, causing it to remain open. The creature dropped Leia in surprise as she strategized her next plan. She should've been afraid, but fear was something a Jedi never let control them. After all, this Rancor was simply captured and put into a prison wrongly. Leia thought of options, and seeing as how setting the beast loose in the chamber seemed impossible for the moment, Leia decided she would kill it so it wouldn't have to serve Jabba anymore.

Leia ducked into a crevasse as the beast finally got rid of the bone in its mouth. Leia watched as the Rancor approached the crevasse and then picked up a nearby stone when the Rancor moved one of its hands near her, and swatted it hard. The beast pulled away in pain and Leia took this opportunity to run and found a nearby exit. Unfortunately, as the door opened, Leia found herself trapped by another cage. Leia tried to get it open, but was pushed back by some more guards. It was then that she heard the Rancor approaching. Then she saw a control panel and a gate above the chamber that the Rancor was approaching from. Leia picked up a skull and waited until the Rancor was just under the gate before she threw it hard and the skull hit the panel, which caused the gate to drop directly onto the Rancor's head, slamming it to the ground and then killing it with the immense pressure. Leia pretended to look relived, pretending this was all just luck as she heard Jabba scream in rage for her and her friends to be brought to his throne room. Leia allowed the guards to bring her out and sighed in relief when she saw Han and the others being dragged along nearby.

"Han!" She called.

"Leia!" He said, "Boy am I glad to hear you! How are we doing?"

"Same as always." Leia replied, with a smirk.

With that, the group was brought before Jabba again as he told something to Threepio who looked at them worryingly.

"Oh. Oh dear." Threepio announced, "It appears that the great Jabba the Hutt has sentenced Captain Solo and his male friends to be terminated imminently."

"Well, at least Leia gets a free pass." Han mumbled with a small laugh.

Jabba said something else to Threepio before the gold droid continued.

"You will be taken to the Great Dune Sea where you shall be thrown into the Great Pit of Crackoon…"

"Doesn't seem so bad." Han shrugged.

"The resting place of the almighty Sarlacc. There, you find a new definition of suffering as you are slowly digested for a thousand years." Threepio finished.

"On second thought we could pass on that." Threepio announced as Jabba ordered his guards to take the men away.

"Bring the girl to me." He ordered as Lando and another guard took Leia over.

"You should've bargained, Jabba." Leia said, struggling as she was brought right before the Crime Lord, "This is the last mistake you'll ever make."

Jabba laughed as he licked his lips.

"I'm sure." He said simply.

With that, another guard came by and rolled up Leia's right sleeve and stuck a needle in there. Leia felt herself becoming very tired, but used the force to help keep her body awake and pretended once again to feign tiredness.

"Sedative H4b." Jabba told her, "It should keep you calmer than you are now in order to help you serve my needs."

Leia allowed Lando and the other guard to push her onto Jabba as she felt herself somewhat sinking into the beast's flabby flesh. Jabba simply licked her face as Leia pretended to be too drugged to notice despite how humiliating this was becoming. After licking her face enough to get a good amount of slime on there, Jabba looked her up and down proudly.

"A Jedi, and a female one at that." Jabba chuckled, "You failed in saving your Rebel friends and Solo. However, a female Jedi is a prize I do not wish to get rid of slightly, one who will be my slave. I suppose you will be staying with me by my side after all."

Those left in the audience laughed loudly, especially Salacious Crumb. Leia just pretended to be drugged as Jabba looked at his men.

"Help the Jedi out of her clothes and find her something more fitting." He told them.

Leia noticed Lando was gone, mainly because he had to get into position, if her final plan to escape was going to work. Therefore, she was aware that the men weren't going to handle this next part lightly, but would deal with it nonetheless. With that, the guards began removing all of Leia's clothing one piece at a time, all the while Jabba chuckled as Threepio turned around, unable to watch. The whole chamber roared with laughter as Leia just held her emotions in. She reminded herself it would all be worth it later, when the time came. As the guards removed thee last piece of her clothing, some of Jabba's slaves entered bearing a new costume for her.

Leia noted that it was some kind of golden two-piece bikini with bracelets and leather boots. Leia was quick to notice that the bottom part seemed to have some kind of veil that was meant to be a mocking form of modesty as this was intended to show off her body. Still, Leia could think of worse situations she had been in like the trash compactor on the Death Star. So she calmly allowed the other slaves to move her body and fasten the slave outfit onto her. Then two of the slaves did her hair into a ponytail as another retrieved a leash and collar before fastening it to Leia neck and then to the throne. Ironically, this worked well for Leia and all she needed to worry about was Luke, Han, Chewie, and Lando keeping safe until her final plan was ready.

….

 _ **Later…**_

The ride over to the Sarlacc Pit had been long and tiring. Jabba had done his best to humiliate Leia and show her off in every way possible. Leia was somehow miracuosly still able to keep her emotions in check and just focused on the plan. At some point into the ride, Jabba pulled her back into his flabby belly and petted her shoulder.

"You learn your place quickly, my little Jedi." Jabba said mockingly, "But soon you shall see the execution of your friends as you are helpless to do anything about it, and afterwards you will serve me without having to use the sedative."

Leia ignored him, as he grumbled.

"You wish to look at your friends one final time?" He asked.

Leia nodded, to which Jabba laughed.

"Then go, but soon you will return for a favor."

Leia nodded again and looked at Luke, Han, Chewie, and Lando on a skiff traveling alongside the Sail Barge Leia was currently on. Luke was talking to Han who just nodded. Leia assumed that meant he knew the plan. Before she knew it, she found herself thrusted back into Jabba where she collapsed into his flabby belly again. Leia felt a guard position her upwards as Jabba laughed holding some kind of weird glass up.

"Don't go too far, my slave." Jabba laughed, "Soon you shall learn to appreciate me."

With that, the guard put Leia's hand on the glass and Jabba sipped from it. Then he positioned Leia's hand as Jabba titled the weird substance into her mouth. Leia gagged as the weird substance mixed with Jabba's slime entered her throat. She spat some out, but was forced to swallow the rest by the guard much to Jabba's amusement.

Eventually, the Sail Barge stopped and everyone looked out the window. Bellow them was the Sarlacc Pit, a deep cone of sand with a literal mouth in the center which was coated with razor-sharp teeth inside said mouth. A few tentacles also lashed out, ready for whoever was unfortunate enough to be dropped in close enough next.

Leia remained calm as See-Threepio spoke over the speakers lining the barge so that the prisoners on the skiff could hear him.

"Victims of the almighty Sarlacc," Threepio began as Leia saw Artoo creeping up out of the corner of her eye whilst everyone was distracted, "His excellency hopes you shall die honorably. But if anyone of you should wish to beg for mercy, the great Jabba will listen to your pleas."

Almost instantly, Han reacted in the only way he could.

"Threepio!" Han shouted, "You tell that slimy piece of worm-ridden filth that he'll get no such pleasure from us! Right, Chewie?!"

Chewie roared in agreement as Jabba chuckled, signaling for the guards on the skiff to bring Luke up first. Fortunately, Leia noticed it was Lando as Luke looked up at the barge with a smile. Even in the face of death, the former Prince of Alderaan maintained a calm and collective posture.

"Jabba!" Luke called, "I'm sure that you've heard Leia's final offer, so I'm pretty sure this is going to be the last chance you'll get. So either free us now, or die."

Jabba laughed and Leia had to stifle a smile. She wasn't going to kill Jabba per-say, but she was going to ensure that he never stepped (or rather slithered) near the Rebellion again.

As Jabba ordered Luke to be put in position, Luke gave a mock salute to Jabba. At that moment, Artoo ejected Leia's lightsaber from his compartment which she caught and then used to slice her chain off, freeing her. Then, with lightning-fast reflexes, she jumped behind Jabba and kept her blade directly over his throat. Jabba gasped in amazement while back on the skiff, Lando handed Luke a pistol while using the other hand to undo his chains. Luke then aimed at Lando's head as he ducked, allowing Luke to take out the guard behind him and then blast down the remaining guards on the skiff they were on.

"Tell your men to stand down and not try anything on me or my friends." Leia demanded.

Jabba was furious right now. This was to be his moment of triumph, and yet now it was spoiled by a female Jedi he had enslaved! Yet, Jabba was not a fool and knew the risks of angering a Force-user this close to him now.

"S…Stand down!" Jabba demanded.

Everyone did so.

"Now then." Leia smirked, "I believe it's time to agree to disagree, wouldn't you say?"

"Y…Yes…" Jabba replied, fearfully as Leia took pleasure in having turned the tables on him.

"Good." Leia told him, "Now, first things first; you are going to let us go and neither follow us or tell the Empire or any other Rebellion enemy faction of our whereabouts. Second, is that you will not in any way get involved in halting the Rebel Alliance's plans again. Thirdly, is that you are to tell Boba Fett that he is to work for the Rebellion now and that Lando Calrissian and Chewbacca will accompany him to his ship to ensure he meets with the Rebel Alliance. Failure to comply will result in us coming back here, only this time it'll be on our own terms is that understood?"

Jabba felt enraged, but understood the gravity of the situation. Groaning, he turned to Threepio as the Droid gave a little jolt almost and spoke into the microphone.

"Um…" He replied, "The Great Jabba the Hutt has decided to let us all go…and he requests that Boba Fett is to now answer to the Rebellion and will work for them now."

"WHAT?!" Fett asked.

"Is this for real?" Han asked, equally surprised.

Luke nodded.

"Leia had a blurry vision that Fett would help in the final attack on the Empire." Luke explained.

"You don't expect me to just up and leave when the Empire's as powerful as it is now!" Fett declared.

"Fett!" Jabba declared through the megaphone, "As you are currently being paid by me, I order you to…"

"You think this is just because I care about money?!" Fett demanded, "I'm not stupid! I have a sense of honor. The Rebellion struck first against the Empire and the way I see it, they have the morale ground."

"Was it right of them to murder all the Jedi of the Old Republic?" Luke asked, "Or to blow up my home planet? The way I see it, Fett, we not only have you outnumbered, but also have an advantage of the honorable sense."

"Even so, you're outnumbered." Boba argued, although he felt that the Prince had some righteousness in his voice, "You don't know what the Empire's got planned and I doubt you have the manpower to beat what he's got."

Truth be told, Boba was actually worried of what kind or retaliation the Empire would have on him. Those who knew he worked with Vader on multiple occasions considered him Vader's right-hand man on top of his prized title as the greatest bounty hunter ever. To betray the Empire in such a way would not go without retribution of some kind.

Leia took the microphone from Jabba and looked down on Fett.

"Boba," She explained, "In case you don't remember, I took out their greatest weapon without any proper training and with a crew of fighters who had no time to properly prepare for battle. Rest assured, you will be protected under work for the Rebellion. All we ask is your cooperation for a certain period of time and after that, you will be given free anonymity. You have my word as well as Prince Luke's word as well."

Boba paused and considered it. The young Jedi did have a point. Plus, as much as the Empire gave Fett resources, they did technically own him like a slave. Contrary to popular belief, Boba was an honorable man deep down, and this was something he felt he couldn't walk away from now. If he did this, and the Jedi was true to her word, then Fett would not have to worry about the Empire controlling or trying to kill him. Hell, Skywalker had assured him he'd have anonymity from the Rebellion, so there was really nothing left to loose now.

Fett turned to Prince Organa looking at him seriously.

"And you promise I won't be imminently locked up afterwards." He questioned.

"Promise." Luke assured.

Sighing, he stood upright.

"Alright." He sighed, "I guess I'm in for the time being. What do you want me to do?"

"I assume you still have your ship nearby?" Leia asked.

"Yeah."

"Good." Leia nodded, "So here's what'll happen; Chewbacca and Lando will accompany you to the Slave I. They'll tell you where to go to rendezvous with the Rebellion where you'll be briefed and then share any and all information on the Empire that you can. From there, you'll work with us until we destroy the Empire once and for all. After that, you can do what you like."

"Alright." Fett sighed.

Leia nodded and used the Force to tear off the windows from the Sail Barge she was in and then picked up Threepio and Artoo using the Force. She moved them until they were on the barge where her friends and Fett were and then gently put them down there. Once finished, she turned back to Jabba while her back was to the window.

"Oh, and I trust you won't mention these events to the Empire or anyone else." Leia added, with a mock smile, "Because I will know whether or not you told."

Jabba simply nodded. He was furious but also knew that as long as his mouth was shut and everyone else on the barge didn't speak a word of this, his reputation would last for a little while longer. Plus, Jabba knew that the Jedi was serious, and considering that she had managed to fool him into thinking she had been drugged, it was probably best that he let her go now and not follow. Jabba remembered the time when the Jedi existed in many numbers and even interacted on more than one occasion with them. They had a strong fighting spirit in them and the woman who stood before him had that exact same feeling to her.

Jabba simply nodded and Leia gave a mock humble bow.

"Thank you for your services then, Jabba." Leia acknowledged.

With that, she did a large backflip through the barge landing on the platform where her friends were.

"Alright," Lando declared, taking the controls, "First stop the Slave I, and then the rest of you are off back to the Falcon."

Leia nodded and hugged Han tightly, who gave her an awkward hug back seeing as how his eyesight was just returning.

….

 _ **Later…**_

Upon returning to the location of both the Falcon and Leia's X-Wing, the remaining Rebels were now facing a tremendous sandstorm. Leia had chosen a place not far from where she had been meditating at Ben's home so that it would only take a four minute walk over. However, she hadn't counted on one of the largest sandstorms happening today.

"Great." Han said, sarcastically, "I finally have my eyesight again, and the first thing I see is a huge sandstorm."

"It's all any of us can see, really." Luke replied.

Fortunately, the sandstorm finally died out and the heroes stood there. In front of their ships. Leia had put a robe on to cover her modesty, much to Han's dismay when he found out.

"I'll start making preps for the Falcon." Luke told him.

"I'll get changed." Leia said, "I do have a stop to make before we regroup with the Rebellion."

"Mind if I join?" Han said sarcastically, receiving a groan from Luke.

"Actually." Leia said, playfully, "You can join if you want."

Han looked at her dumbfounded.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Han, we're both adults. I won't mind." Leia added with a seductive wink.

Han trepidatiously followed Leia into Ben's home.

"What is this place?" Han asked, intrigued by all of the old antiques in this place.

"Ben Kenobi's. Leia replied, getting a box out, "Or rather, this used to be his place."

"Huh." Han said, admiring some of the interesting décor of the area, "I'll give the old man this, he certainly knew how to live and keep hidden from the Empire."

"That he did." Leia nodded, as she removed her robe.

Han felt his heart beating rapidly now. Leia looked downright gorgeous in her current outfit, and he didn't want to screw things up now. He had just gotten out of carbonite and was lucky to survive his experience at Jabba's Palace, all thanks to her.

Leia noticed him staring at her and turned to face him.

"What is it, Han?" She asked.

"Well…" Han blurted out, "I was uh…I was noting how my eyes are better now. I think all I needed was the right motivation."

Han mentally knocked himself in the head for that comment. He owed Leia everything, but ever since meeting her, he had found himself more and more attracted to the farm girl.

To his surprise though, Leia actually gave a small giggle which surprised Han. While Leia appreciated him before the carbon freezing, she would've usually been mad at him right now. Whenever Han hit on her or made a crude remark, Leia was always first to reprimand him. Yet, she actually seemed to appreciate his comment despite the same smuggler sense he brought with them.

"Han." Leia said, seriously, "Luke's nice and all, but…he's a prince…"

"You seemed to be getting fine with him on Hoth." Han pointed out.

"That was different." She admitted, "You've known me longer, Han. You were there to get us to the Rebels in the first place. And ever since you were frozen, I convinced Luke to help me search everywhere until we found you. Because I love you, Han."

Han was surprised, but nodded.

"Thanks, Leia." He noted.

"I admit I couldn't have done it without everyone else." She pointed out.

"No, I mean…thank you for coming back for me." He said, "I really appreciate it. A lot."

"I know." Leia smiled.

The two leaned in for a kiss but before their lips could make contact, Leia suddenly gave a soft burp and pulled away embarrassedly.

"What was that?" Han asked seriously, as Leia put a hand on her stomach.

"Ugh." She remembered, "Jabba made me drink something from a ceremonial cup. I don't know what it was that was in there, and quite frankly, I don't care."

Han nodded, as Leia returned to getting dressed.

….

 _ **Later…**_

Now fully dressed in her X-Wing Pilot Gear, Leia set a course to Dagobah. There was one last thing she needed to do before she went back to join the Rebellion.

 _I just hope I'm ready for the truth._ Leia told herself as she went into Hyperspace.

 **Hope you enjoyed this long-overdue first chapter! Next time, Leia learns more about the truth behind her father and the Rebels prepare for the assault on Endor and the Second Death Star with their new ally, Boba Fett! See you next time. As always, reviews are appreciated! And I own NOTHING. This is for FAN-Purposes Only, so PLEASE don't sue!**


End file.
